The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types. Similarly, telecommunications companies (telcos) have expanded their offerings into high speed data and video offerings.
These services typically involve specialized customer premise equipment (CPE) devices (e.g., cable modems (CMs), set top boxes (STBs), multimedia terminal adapters (MTAs), digital subscriber line (DSL) modems, integrated services digital networks (ISDN) modems, etc.). Similarly to many hardware devices, these CPE devices occasionally receive software updates. These software updates can resolve issues or problems discovered after the sale or release of the CPE device or the last software update. However, sometimes these updates can themselves be a source of problems. Such problems may be impossible or difficult to detect prior to release and can be expensive to resolve on a large scale.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.